<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Encased in Amber by gerardsleftarmpit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508577">Encased in Amber</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardsleftarmpit/pseuds/gerardsleftarmpit'>gerardsleftarmpit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Bullying, F/F, Fluff and Angst, High School</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardsleftarmpit/pseuds/gerardsleftarmpit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're constantly being bullied, and you don't know how much longer you can last.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Encased in Amber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone says life is tough, but it's harder when you're y/n. You were a good student of course, but you're shy and quiet nature made you a target of bullying from your peers. It was a regular occurrence for you. Wake up, go to school, get kicked, dragged and pushed. Teasing you were used to, but the physical torture was starting to get noticed by your parents. The whole, "I fell" excuse was getting old. You didn't want to worry them of course, after all they already struggled enough already. As you got out of bed to get ready for school, you checked you're phone; damn you recieve a notification from a number you don't know. You open the message and your eyes widen as you begin to read it: " Hey y/n, I heard that you've been having a rough time at school and I'd like to let you know that I've been watching over you and I will make those bullies pay someday." You don't recognize the number, but that doesn't stop you from feeling an instant rush of joy as you read the text. You then shake your head in dismisal, this is probably a creule prank, there's no way ANYONE is looking out for you.</p><p>You get dresed, and head downstares to eat brakefast. Even through your Lucky Charms, you can't seem to get the contents of that text message out of your head. After you're done eating you wash you're dishs, grab you're backpack and start walking to school. You hate having to get up so early and walk to school, but you have to in order to avoid all the bullies. Once you walk into school you already hear the jeers. Someone throws something at you and sais "Your fat!" You run to the bathroom in tears and hide in a stall waitng until the bell ring and everyone is in class. You now that you'll be late, but it's better than being bullied.</p><p>Suficiently confident that it is safe to do so, you cuatiously open your bathroom stall. So far so good. You wash your hands, dry them, and leaf the bathroom. As soon as you open the door, someone shovs you back in. You scream as you feel a fiesst hit your face. Your helpless as the bullys punch you and kick you. Suddenly, you hear a battle cry out of nowhere. It's Amber, the most popular, prettyest, smartest, and funnyest girl in the school! You can't believe she came to your rescue. Suddenly it hits you like the bullies' fists. It was her that sent you that text! You watch in satisfaction as Amber throws the bullies on the ground and steps on them. She picks up the largest one and throws them over the fence. They are all crying and apoligizing to you and you smile and decide you would do anything for Amber.</p><p>After Amber destroys all the bullys you tell her you want to be best friends forever and she hugs you and invites you to her slepover and you and her can make friendship bracelets, have pillow fights, watch R-rated movies (with your parents' permision of course), and tell gost stories. You can't believe how lucky you are. You went from the wierd kid no one liked to the best fiend of the most popular girl at school!</p><p>You start walking to your first class, but Amber won't let you walk while your hurt. She puts you on her sholders and carries you to your first class and tells you it's because you're best friends now and so she has to take car of you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>